


The Mistake [Pepperony AU]

by au_pepperony



Category: Avengers (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt, Hurt Pepper Potts, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Marvel Universe, Pepperony - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Slow Romance, Smut, alternative universe, hawkeyes love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/au_pepperony/pseuds/au_pepperony
Summary: Tony and Pepper have broken up for Tony's big mistake. After five years, she returns to Stark Industries as CEO. After five years everything are same or not? Welcome to Pepperony's alternative universe.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 23





	1. "I am in love with you"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first FanFiction and I am not native in English. I don’t have a Beta-reader. If there is a mistake, I am sorry about it. Please give me feedback and review. I hope you like it. If you want to be my Beta-reader or asking for anything please PM to me. Thank you! Sincerely, yours.
> 
> P.S: It is an alternative universe. Clint didn’t have a wife or kids. He is like comic-books Hawkeye.

**TODAY**

“Good morning, sir. It should be a very important day. Your sleeping pattern was not stable except for the last three hours.”

“Yeah, J. Today is the day. Pepper is coming back.” He buttons up his black shirt except for the first two-button. Then he goes to take his cufflinks which were a gift from Pepper. The cufflinks have arch reactor sign on it. She always says Tony is very handsome in the suit. Well… Maybe not with words but he knows how much she loves his black Armani suit because of her eyes.

“This is wonderful news, sir. You didn’t update me about you are together again. I am sorry for my mistake.”

“Don’t be.” He grits his teeth. _Fucking cufflinks!_ He looks at the mirror. _I know you try to show me how I am miserable without you, Potts._ He sighs. “We are not together Jarvis. She is coming back as CEO to the company. But… I have still a chance, right?” _Finally, I put on a cufflink_! Then it falls down. _I literally hate them._

“Sir, I don't think-“

“Mute Jarvis!”

He takes his cufflink on the floor then he realizes the clock was already 10 a.m. _Fuck it._ “Jarvis, prepare the black Audi E-Tron then call the Clint. He should be at the company in 15 minutes. I need that asshole.”

He pockets the cufflinks then goes down the stairs. After Rhodey was inducted as a commander to the Middle East, Clint and Tony have become close friends. They do not have any idea about how did it happen. Maybe because of basketball, cars, wrong decisions that both of them agreed these are right or being a fan of Iron Man? Once Clint confessed that he escaped circus for being a hero after Tony explained himself as Iron Man. Then he created a fake SHEILD card to catch bad-guys. Well… They do not know how have they become as close friends. There is a fact that Tony Stark was a welcoming guess in Clint’s studio flat in New York since Tony and Pepper have broken up. Sometimes they have watched old basketball games until morning and talked drunk about their most wrong decisions, and sometimes they just gazed at the floor.

Tony drives Audi E-Tron as fast as he could force the numbers in the sale catalog. Anyway, Audi gifted the cat to him that advertises like the-car-keeps-you-safe-even-if-you-would-be-unbalanced-drunk-playboy. It did not bother Tony even a moment. In fact, few things would bother Tony. Like seeing-Stark-Industries… He feels something in his stomach like pain and his hands' freeze despite the warm autumn outside. Could panic attacks be backs?

He stops the car in front of the company. Before he gets out of the car, he catches his breath. He gives his keys to security then he gets inside. Clint is waiting for him. He pockets his phone even his game didn't end yet when he sees Tony. Clint knows that today is going to be a really hard day. A war-game could be played later.

“Good morning, Tons!”

“Good morning, Clint. Is it a new band-aid on your nose?” Tony signifies.

“Oh yes.”

“You couldn’t help yourself even a day, could you?” Tony smirk ironically. But Clint smiles. “Dude, it was worth it!” Tony knows what did he mean. This _means I met a girl. Baby, come here and destroy my every piece!_ in Clint’s dictionary.

While they are waiting for the elevator, Tony winces his face.

“Tons, are ya alright?”

Tony nods. “Yeah, just I have drunk Bourbon without eating. I think… Because of this…”

Clint looks him disbelievingly.

“Let’s be honest. Is there any day that you don’t drink Bourbon without eating? I think…” He takes a deep breath. They get on the elevator.

“You think what?”

“You know that Pepper is here.”

Tony raises a fake laugh but both of them know this is the fact. “Clint! Help me… I .. forget to clip it.” He gives him cufflinks to Clint.

“Did you mean I could not do it without someone?”

“Whatever.”

Clint looks at the cufflinks as Tony asks him to annihilate a bomb.

“Come on Clint! We are already on the floor!”

“Okay. Okay. Don’t rush me!!” Clint tries to remember a mission which Natasha and he have been. She has clipped them to his shirt like a piece of cake. “One… Two. No.. That was three and Two and Clipped! That’s it!” Clint smirks to Tony then he clips another one easily.

“I don’t get it! If you could not clips them why did you buy them?” Clint asks him. They are on the floor and walking to Tony’s Office.

“It was Pepper.” He chews his bottom lip. “She wants to not clips them without her.” He rolls his eyes.

“Well… Clearly, you don't.” Clint smirk to himself.

“Hey! Do we start to shoot each other, Clinton?” Tony says then sighs. “And what the hell is a purple suit, anyway?”

Clint looks at his own suit. “Well, you pushed me into the Stark-Industry-things and .. If I must wear a suit so… I wanna be in Hawkeye-ish suit, then. By the way your tailor… What was his name… Alfred! Yeah… He was a little bit nervous dude... He... Do you even hear me?” Clint looks at around and he realizes that Tony has stopped in front of an office then he sees Pepper in the office. _Fuck… I think It would not be easy as Tony’s thought._

Then Tony gets into the office so Clint, too. Tony and Pepper gaze to each other, they are in thought.

**5 Years Ago**

After an Avenger’s mission, Tony was slightly injured. And he took the advantage for a few months. Because he realized that Pepper would be nuts. They have been dating since their kiss on the roof but they couldn’t spend much time together. There was always Shield and other missions. Tony wanted to make up for it. Yes, he had no promises to her but he liked to take care of her. Firstly, they went to Italy. Tony had shown her the place of his mother’s family. A quiet farmhouse in the middle of the forest. Then after a few romantic days in France. They came to Greece, finally. They stayed on the island of Paros. And Pepper did love it.

A moment between their make-love she asked him to stay the island of Paros until they went back. Tony realized that she was so calm after all these years. They were together and everything was alright like a dream. Then he approved with a kiss. In the beginning, he though it is going to boring but then he noticed the taste of the moment. They traveled every inch of the island and Greece, made love in reckless. Tony might not hear the satisfaction with his ears but he definitely watches it on Pepper’s face.

“Look here!” Pepper signified a place like an old temple. When they got into the temple she spoke again. “ It was a temple of rain.” Tony chuckled when he looked to the top of the temple.

“That is ridiculous. There are huge holes but the around is completely closed except the door. What is the point?! Choke to death or something else?”

Pepper flicked his arm then she chuckled too. “Don’t make fun of it.”

“So enlighten me, Miss Potts. What is the point?”

She sneered to him then looked around. Tony giggled then he held on her waist. “I can say…” he moaned her ear. “Did you remember you told me a wind-story.” She didn’t believe him. Did he really listen to her? “I think it is here. A kind of…” He swallowed hard. He wanted to change the subject. “ Or a kind of making-love-temple of Romans!”

“Tony!” she pulled him and she laughs. She liked it even he didn’t tell all the story again, she would give anything to hear exactly all the story from his voice. But it was enough for her.

“The temple belongs to the Greeks.”

“Anyway, but we are okay about making love thing, right?” Tony turned her to himself. Pepper saw his calmed hazel eyes. After all the dangerous things... They were together. Tony was with her. To forget everything was easy like that. And Tony was never happy before her. He knew it. Pepper felt his hands on her ass. Has she ever dream about it? She was nearly sure they were broke up after a couple of months but the day, they were together for five years. Yes, they have never talked about their feelings clearly. But they did totally agree they were in a relationship. She knows that Tony hates to talk about his feels. He didn’t tell that he was going to die in Expe. He couldn't. Then Tony kissed her deeply. Their tongues taste each other, again and again. She wants him. Right now. Losing control was the devastation of being Tony Stark’s girlfriend. It was especially about sex.

He kissed her deeply. Her scent turned him on already. He wants her without wanting anything. This was like a need. “What is wrong with Greeks?” he moaned her mouth. “It makes me horny.”

She chuckled. “Maybe because of goddesses?” He looked at her “No. I don't think so. I have already one.” Then his lips shifted to her breaths. He tugged her shorts and kissed her legs. While he tugged her briefs, her hands were in his soft-hair. When she felt his lips in her client, she noticed her legs were shaking. “Oh… You are already wet, Pep.” Then the air was not enough for Tony. He likes her taste. He always plays fair play. It is like a-sex-rules of him. But right now, Pepper could not handle it and groans… “Tony... Please…I need you in me…Broke the stupid rules.” Her leg was on his shoulder and his tongue was already inside of her.

“I can’t Pep.” He moaned to her tight. He was the same page with her, right now but he wanted to her begs.

“Please… Put your cock inside me.”

His eyes were on hers. He could see that she bite her lips. He stopped after licked her for a few minutes. He definitely needed her. He let down her leg then he got up. Pepper zipped down his shorts. He was already hard as a rock. She fondled him then felt it inside her. She couldn’t help and groan loudly.

“I love it.” Her legs were on his waist. She was between Tony and the wall of the temple. And it felt good. Both of them felt that their souls in together. There was nobody on the Earth except them. They were one.

“Tony… Please…”

“I am going to cum Pep-Pepper. Fuck.”

“Harder…”

“Yes…”

“Oh.. Yeah…”

“As you wish…”

Then Tony felt his legs were also shaking. What was the difference between their-bathroom-sex and right-now? Well, it was. Tony felts something inside him. He let her lay down then they were both safe. They were on the sands of the old temple. They tried to catch their breaths.

“Who did know that? I am in love with Greece.”

Pepper looked him lovely. “I am in love with you.”

Then she noticed. _What did I tell him?_ When the words left her mouth, she was regretful _. Say something. Please… Give me a chance to take it back._ But he didn’t. His eyes were on the sky. He pretended that he didn’t hear it but. He did. _She said. Why… Did she tell the cursed words to me?_ Pepper knew he was freaking out _. I cannot tell her back. What… What is going to…_ His spirit, which was burning with lust, was now frozen. Pepper didn’t wait for love letters or even ‘I love you, too.’ But being ignored. What was wrong? They were together in five damn years. Then he got up and began to suit up. “The day is turning to the night. And the rain is going to begin.” He said coldly.

She didn’t believe the change between a minute. He might not tell her or might not want to. But the attitude… She could not answer that. She gots up and wore her shorts.

When they were walking to the motorcycle, she felt that she lost him.

“Tony!”

“Yes, Pepper.” He answered coldly.

“In the temple…About I said..”

“Come on Pepper. The rain is going to start. I do not want to be in the rain with a motorcycle.” He cut her off. Yes, he definitely needs time. Pepper could do that, right? They were alright, eventually.

When they arrived at the hotel, they were both wet because of the rain. Pepper walked to the stairs.

“Pepper!” Tony said gently. There was her lover. She took a breath, easily.

“Yes, Tons.” Her eyes were still warm. He didn’t understand her… He didn’t want to accept the fact which was about being-in-love.

“I am going to drink a glass of wine then we are going to talk, okay?”

She smiled at him. “Yes, take your time.” He pulled her to himself then kissed her gently. Then let her go.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Pepper was the room, he thought. He knows… But he didn’t want to hear it. These are cursed words. He sipped of his Bourbon. She may not know the curse but he knows. He heard Maria and Howard told these words to each other, lots of time. But then they fought about aunt Peggy, aunt Joan… and lots of women's names… He did not want to make her upset. He did not want to see her tears in her face because of him. Could he do that? Could he make Pepper cry like Howard made to his mother? He remembers that he sat down on the stairs and watched that Maria was playing Bach when her cigarette smoke dancing in the air. She has cried a lot. Howard said to the cursed words to her mother and her mother never would be happy and she didn’t leave him. He tried a lot to not be like his father but he was his son in the end, right? It was on fucking blood. Eventually, Pepper was playing Bach in his mother’s piano and she would think about why she is still with him, right? She wanted to be gone but she wouldn’t because she was a faithfulness like his mother. The love… Does love to forgive everything? If it was true love… It should. But should it? He was not sure.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Pepper woke up, the room smelled like Bourbon but Tony was not there.

“Tony?”

There were silence and a note on the desk.

“You know me. I need to be in New York. Fury has called me a few times. You can continue the vacation or private jet was on the airline, you know.”

She read the paper, a few times. Yes, Tony was totally freak out.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After a few days later, they were in NewYork but Tony didn’t call her. Is there any possibility to be still his mission. She decided to stay Stark Tower until he came. She was totally ready to take her words back if they can talk.

When the elevator stopped on the floor, Pepper noticed that Tony’s stuff was the floor. He was never in mission. He runs from her. Great. She took a deep breath then she realized that there was a girl with his shirt on the stairs.

“Can I take a cup of coffee?” She said to Tony. He went downstairs with his boxer without a T-shirt.

“I am pretty sure, the corner coffee shop made it better than my machi-“ Then he noticed Pepper.

“Pepper.” His voice was so weak. Pepper was not alright. They are not going to be alright. A wind took her split. When she noticed that Tony came back to her, she pushed to the elevator’s button. But it has already gone.

“Pepper, honey. Listen!” Pepper didn’t know what was she doing then remembered the stairs. He took his Jean on the floor, he wore without button-up, he followed her.

“Pepper! Hon! I know… I know it looks bad.”

How could she go down the stair faster than him? Well, she could.

“I know it looks bad!”

“I don't wanna hear your fucking voice, Stark.”

“Pepper, give me a chance to explain it!”

Then he caught her arm. She pushes him away with her full-power. “Don’t dare to touch me! Ever!” Tony holds her arms. They were not Tony’s floors and some researchers were looking to them.

“Just listen to me!”

“OK. I will. But first…” She swallowed hard. “Did you take her here?”

“Yeah, but-“

She cuts off him. “Did you slept with her?”

“No. I didn’t. I was trying to tell you!”

She looked at his face. “But that was your aim, right.”

There was not a real answer but he nodded.

“So.. There is nothing to tell. I… I can't believe it…”

“To me? Yeah! I know it.”

“To myself.” Her voice was full of regret as his wish. Her heart wasn’t one right now. Her pieces were everywhere. She went down the stairs, Tony would not let it happen… He didn't know the day but today, he was sure that what does he feel about her.

“Pepper, could we… talk?”

She stopped. She was crying. He knew it and everything was his fault. His nightmare was real she was playing Bach and cried… His chest was heavy.

“It was not my fault. It was your fault!” He yelled. Why did he do that, he doesn’t any idea.”

“What did you say?” She looked at him. Her amazing blue eyes which give hope to Tony were red and in tears.

“You said the cursed words! Why?! I just…”

“Because I loved you.”

“No, you didn't! You lied to me!”

“What are you talking about. You cheated me!”

“I didn’t cheat you. I tried but I couldn’t”

“You are unbelievable. I am done, Tony.”

“Yeah, did you see? You said you are in love with me. Then after a mistake... Puff… you are done with me.”

She turned to him and slapped in his face. “Believe it or not. I did love you. But you are not worth it. Do you believe that I… I though we are…We are gonna be alright… I know you scared but… We would…”

“The love could forgive everything, couldn’t it? You can forgive me. Your love could forgive me, right. If it is true?”

She bites her lips so hard. He wanted to stop her. Pepper couldn’t believe that she was really in love with this man who tried to cheat for being sure. What if she wouldn’t be there? She will never know the day. Maybe she wants to not know.

She looked at his face with mercy. “I did love you more than anyone, everything.” _Don't… Pepper doesn’t leave me._ He felt like the all building was going to crash down around him. He noticed her eyes were full of pain, anger, and still love.

“Don’t” he moaned.

“We are done, Tony.”

And he felt that all buildings crashed down around him. He couldn’t even move.

**Today**

They are thinking about the moment. Then Tony notices that he played a theatre after her leaving, he was not okay. He does not even close. He is still in love with her. Five years… And nothing changes.

“What are ya doin’ Pep!” Clint interrupts their stares. He knows that Tony is frozen.

“Hello, Clinton. Nice to see you.” She looks at Clint and ignores Tony. “I didn’t know you are here.”

“Yeah. You may know Tony sets up a department about Avengers things so he asked me to control them. So I am working here. Tell me how is my suit?”

Pepper smiles Clint. “Yeah, it looks like your style.”

“Right!” Clint nods. Tony is looking at them. _Oh lord..._ He misses her smile. His memories about regret, tear … _But now_ … She smiled... Not to him but… Smiled.

“Welcome back, Pepper.” Tony finally speaks with a smirk.

She wants to yells and hits him but she doesn’t. “Thank you.” Then she turns to the meeting table.

“Mr. Thompson, please enlighten me about departments after the launch.”

“Yes, of course, Miss Potts.”

Clint tugs Tony’s arm and whispers. “Let's go out.”

Tony doesn’t want to that but he goes with Clint.

“What are ya doin’, man? I know you missed her but you were staring at each other like two animals before the fight in … I don't know… 129 seconds or what?”

“I didn’t miss her.” He says, Clint.

“Ok. I am a panda.”

“What?” Tony looks to Clint weirdly. “Oh.. I though we are talking about what we are not! Dude. Accept it then back to the game.”

“Can I?”

“Why people call you ‘playboy’? I still don’t get it. But yes! You can.”

“I am a playboy.” He frowns. “I am ..just…not good at being a lover.”

“Well… Ok. Then.”

“Maybe, she has a boyfriend?”

“She didn’t wear a ring! Come on man. Who are you! What did you do my bro?!”

“Didn’t she, right. Yes. I could do that.”

“So…?”

“So what?”

“Say it loud. ‘I am in the game.’”

Tony hates Clint’s implication about the video games but he says “I am in the game.”


	2. It is too late

When Pepper gets into her office, she takes a deep breath. She has just seen him. _Anthony Edward Stark… Love of my life, naive part of my feelings, remorse of my heart, the reason for my bloody tears…_ She knew that she was going to see Tony and she has steeled herself for the meeting. She soliloquized that she was here because just for work. Then Tony came through the door… If somebody asked her what does she remember the day which they broked up, she couldn’t say she does. But she remembers all day, right here and now. His face, his words… She remembers every single detail about the day and it makes something funny in her skin… It is like burning inside with anger and her every broken piece of her heart pricks to her chest. She wants to punch his pretty face and then yells to him. _Then…_ She swallows hard. She is so angry with him. She has cried for him even after three months later the day. But today… She is just… angry with him because he hurt her willingly. He did a choice... He tried to cheat her. When she thought that they were going to alright, he was with another woman in their bed. She bites her lip to keep herself calm. _This was five years ago._ She tries to remember herself that it is over. Probably, he didn’t any regret about the day. If he did, he would call her in these _fucking_ five years. _I was blind. I was in love with him. I did believe him. But today I wasn’t and I never believe in him._ She gazes the outdoor while she was thinking about the past.

Then the office door is knocked down and Tony is here with a box.

“Hi, are you available?” He asks calmly.

“It depends. What is going on, Tony?”

 _Tony, Tony, Tony…_ Why his name is still left a piquant taste in her mouth?” She looks at the box.

“It is a welcome present for you.” He comes up to her then gives her the box. It is a cheesecake from her favorite restaurant…in France? She gives him a confused look.

“I was in France a few hours ago. Then I thought… You are coming back to…” _me?_ “… Stark Industries. I think it is a nice gift, right?” He says.

She squints at Tony. _What is his aim? If it about gets to back together, it wouldn’t happen! Ever. Never!_

“Thank you.” She doesn’t even look to Tony or the box. Her eyes are on her desk.

“Well… Don’t want to taste it?” He smirks at her using his charm. But it exacerbated all situations. She looks at him, directly. She takes the box and tosses it out. “I do not want anything from you.”

Tony makes a grimace. “It was really bad, Pep. You wasted a good cheesecake!”

“Oh… It is good because that means I learned lots of things from you.”

_Ow shit. Pepper plays hard._

“Oh…” He moans and comes her up. She can smell his scent. _Machine, oil, cologne…_ “We learned lots of things from each other, right?” He says. She moves away from him.

“Yes.”

“You are still angry with me, aren’t you?” Tony looks upset.

“It is not everything about you, Mr. Stark.” She says coldly. “No. Wait…” His eyes are on her… How she could be more attractive than before? There were five years?! “It was all about you…. But not anymore.”

Her words make hurt him physically.

“If there is all, please leave my office, Mr. Stark.”

“There is all for _now_ , Miss Potts.”

After Tony left the office, Mr. Thompson gets into her office with some documents.

“Miss Potts, are you okay?”

“Yes, Mr. Thompson. Let’s talk about the departments.”

\--------------  
  
When Tony gets into his office, Clint is playing with Tony’s video game.

“How was it?”

“Pretty bad.” But he smiles to himself.

“But you are smiling.”

“Yes. Because I… I know her.”

“Well…” Clint acts like to talk for audiences “Mr. Stark is completely in the game.”

“Skip me. Tell me your nose story.”

The smiling turn belongs to Clint, now. “It was not a big deal. I just…. I have a date with an amazing woman.”

“Do I know her?” He asks skeptically.

“Nah, I don’t think so…” Clint scratches his head. “She is living in our neighborhood but I haven’t seen her until yesterday.”

“She is mysterious, then.”

“Yes, pretty. Even thinking about her makes me hard. Her eyes… smells” Tony remember Pepper for a second.

“Auch! Skip details, Clint!”

“Oh… I forgot that I was talking to Steve Rogers!”

Tony throws his pen to him. “Language, Barton !” Tony yells to him. Then both of them start to laugh.

\---------------------------------  
  


Pepper and Mr. Thompson are still in the meeting about the departments for three hours. She massages her temporal side.

“So…You say the Avengers department is oversized for Stark Industries. Am I right?” She asks Mr. Thompson with a poker face.

“Yes. Miss Potts, look at expenditures… It is much higher than the other departments’ sum. And we are doing it for free.”

She is irresolute about that. “I can see, that but it is Avengers. We all know they protect our country and the Earth. I mean could we cut their income steam simply? It looks like a mistake.”

“I know it was a bad decision.” He says with a faint voice.

“Excuse me?”

“Look, Miss Potts. We are glad to back you here. But there is an aim to get you here again. We do not cope with Tony. He does what he wants. But there is… many important things in real life. I know you had a relation -“

“Wait. You said that I am his side because of our past?” she cuts him off immediately.

“Yes.” He confesses. “Tony is childish. He wants to protect the Earth and save people all around the World. But it is not realistic, is it? We cannot save everybody. If the business continues to work like that… We are going to bankruptcy.”

She doesn’t know what she is going to say she chews her bottom lip with tensely. Mr. Thompson looks at her.

“We... Fuck the others! I love Tony. He is… He is a genius, smart, and definitely a good person. The company is a legacy to Tony from Howard. I know Howard better than lots of people in the company. He would proud of his son but also he didn’t want to fuck his job off. If we want to protect Tony, we need to protect the business.”

“I am going to think about it, Mr. Thompson.”

“You know I am trying-“ Pepper gets up to her chair and prepares her stuff to leave her office. “Mr. Thompson. Like as I said, I am going to think. But I need to quit I have to be another place.”

“Yes, of course.”

\--------------  
A few days later, Tony meets with Pepper in the elevator in the morning. She wears a red velvet skinny dress. Her cheeks with the same color as her dress.

“You look fantastic! Is that an important day?”

“Thank you and it is not your business.” She said coldly but peeps him. He is very handsome in his dark blue suits. He doesn’t tie a tie. _He never loves ties._

“Are you going to leave early, again?” He asks wonderingly. She looks at him directly. “Do you spy me?”

“No. I don’t.” He looks at her. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Then the elevator’s door opens. Pepper starts walking and Tony is right back here.

“Oh, I did. It is not your business.”

He overhauls her. “If my CEO quits early, it is my damn business.” She rolls her eyes to him. “I had to go to an appointment. OK? May I get into my office?”

Her voice is slow but angry. He doesn’t get away. “Have dinner with me?”

“No.”

“Then I don’t move.”

“Tony, everyone looks at us.” She glances at around there are some employees.

“I don't care, anyone, Pepper.”

“Yes, you don’t. You never did except yourself.”

“It is not true. I care about you.”

She bites her lips to block her laugh. She pushes him away then she gets into her office. There is yellow narcissus from Tony the same as all week. Then Tony gets her office.

“Hey! Give me a chance.” He speaks with hope after he closes the door. Pepper feels that she is not going to control herself anymore.

“Chance for what?” She lifts her eyebrows. “What are you talking about Tony?”

“I want another chance with you.” He asks finally.

“Oh…” She laughs hard. Tony frowns and stares at her. _Why are you laughing, Pepper?_

“Are you serious?” She stops. Does he mock with her? Wasn’t Tony who destroying their love... her love? After five years… “What is wrong with you, Tony?” She asks raucity.

“Lots of things..” He answers her, honestly. “I know… I was…”

“Don’t… Just don’t Tony. What are you really want? I do not want to play that game with you. Not anymore. Just ask directly.” She cuts off him suddenly.

“Why you shit on me, Pep?”

 _Why? Do you really ask me about it?_ Her face goes down and she gulps her tears back. “Why?” She parrots him.

“Look, honey. It was five years ago. I twist in the wind, don’t I?” She throws the vase which comes from Tony.

“You didn’t twist in the wind! You left me to twist in the wild. You didn’t…” she yells to him.

“Oh! Didn’t I? Do you really think I was happy after that thing?!” He swallows hard.

“If you weren’t, you would do something! Right? Did you?” Her voice falters. Tony gazes to the floor. She doesn’t wait for any answer from him. “ You don’t have any right to ask me anything. Not a dinner… Not a favor… Even a word…” He closes his eyes and rubs his eyes.

“Be honest for once, Tony. You haven’t wanted this relationship, have you? You just want to have another fling to yourself. But you were sensitive because of being Iron Man and I was close to you. So you have chosen me. You don’t any idea about what I lived after our breakup, do you?

He gives a heartbreaking look to her. Does really she think like that about him?

“I was in love with you.” He says finally. Pepper doesn’t sure what did she hear. He opens his mouth then closes.

“It is too late.” She said. He looks at her face carefully.

“Yeah, I know,” Tony says then quits her office.

\--------------------------------------

In the evening, Tony gazes at the city from his penthouse suite. He is alone.

“Jarvis, are you up?”

“For you, always sir.”

“There is a song about one woman man…”

“John Legend- One Woman Man is playing, sir.”

“Keep it in the cycle.”

_*Damn I used to be so cold_

_We never ever get too close_

_Didn’t ever wanna lose control_

_But from the moment that I tasted_

_I knew that I would have to chase it_

_You say hold up, I won’t you to be*_

He takes a sip of his Bourbon then he thinks about their conversation with Pepper. She said that he didn’t do anything for them. She was right as always. He is afraid of the saying the cursed words to her but… He already said it to her. He lost the battle in his inside a few years ago but he hasn’t just admitted it with loudly. Now, today he did. He leaves his Bourbon bottle on the desk.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

  
On the same evening, Pepper is in her best friend's house. Hera and Pepper were friends since junior year of high school. When Pepper was working for Tony as PA, Hera was at the university as a researcher. Although they couldn’t meet constantly, they would never be separated. Pepper knows everything about her and Hera also knows Tony and all other kinds of stuff. If one needed to others, others would always find her even if come hell or high water. After Tony and Pepper’s break up, Hera was here for her sister. Now, she is back and she stays with her until she finds a house for herself.

Tonight, Pepper looks so pale and she is not her mood certainly so Hera has listened her day without any comment. Pepper takes a sip of her wine.

“Don’t you say anything, Hera?” She asks sadly.

“He told you those words, finally.”

“No. He said he was…”

Hera rolls her eyes to Pepper. “You know what he means, Gigi.”

“Yes, Hera. It means nothing. He didn’t anything until I came back to Stark Industries because the board of members isn’t unable to cope with him.”

Hera gazes to the floor. She feels bad about sweeps underneath the carpet. Should she say it to her after five years? Maybe it might not Tony’s fault completely.

“I wonder… Gigi.” Hera always calls her ‘Gigi’. “If he did try to apologize to you… Would you be with him?”

Pepper did think about that after she yelled Tony. “I don't know. Probably I wouldn’t. But… I do not know.”

When Hera opens her mouth to say something, they heard a sound upstairs.

“It is from Edward,” Pepper says and ready to stand up.

“That’s ok. I could handle a kid! Stay here, Gigi.”

After a few minutes later, the door is knocked down. “I get the door.” She yells to Hera. Tony is in outdoor. _How does he know there?_

“Tony?” She is not sure, Tony is really there or she hallucinates him.

“Hello.”

“Where did you know here?” She asks slowly.

“I got you there a few times, you know.”

“It is surprising. I mean you are remembered.”

“Sure. Can I come in?” He asks gently. His scent is like Bourbon.

“No. You can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because I am not available.”

“Is it because of Hera or… because of another guy?” He bites his lip.

“It is not your business. Why are you here?”

He nods. “We have talked about today.”

“I remember that.” Her voice is cold but not angry like in the morning. He looks at her eyes… They are red but her blue eyes are still amazing.

He nods. “I just want to you know that… I am a son of a bitch, an asshole, a selfish bastard… There is lots of adjective for me… But I am really sorry. I shouldn’t try to cheat you. Because… I had already known the fact about my feelings.” Pepper doesn’t know what is she going to say to him. She gulps her tears back.

“Is this all, Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah, it is for _now._ Have a good evening, Miss Potts.” He left the door without a backward glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback or any comment about the story. Thanx.


	3. "I know you miss my mouth."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tony's words, Pepper has confused because of some thoughts. Tony tries to take her back but it is not so easy. And is Pepper really over Tony or her feelings? We are gonna learn. -The Narrator xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I’m back with a smutty episode. The characters do not belong to me. They are Marvel’s property. You should be at the legal age for reading smut.
> 
> Please leave a comment to let me know what do you think about the episode.

**Episode 3: I know you miss my mouth.**

“Is that all, Mr. Stark?” Pepper asks in front of the door. Tony squints at her then he gets closer to her suddenly and kisses Pepper with passion. She can taste his lips. His mustache pricks her lips. She kisses him back amorously. Tony pushes Pepper on the wall which is near the door. Their tongue taste and starts to play a game with each other. When one of his hands is holding her waist, others let Pepper’s pointedly free. She can hear his moaning and takes his leather jacket off. Pepper’s mouth is below his neck. Tony grips her ass tightly. Her eyes are nearly close but she notices the door still open.

“To-…Tony… The door.”

He doesn’t give look to the door but he closes it with his foot. “ _Fuck_ the door.”

Pepper twists her legs around his waist. She does already feel his hard dick. The idea of having sex with Tony… makes her wet. They move to the orange couch in the living room without separate their lips. He sits down the couch with her. His hands slipt to her shirt and Pepper moans with willingly to show him how much she loves his touch. Her fingers are unbuttoning his black shirt which is the same as he wears in the meeting room. Every single touch is burning her skin. Tony bites her lips then lays her down. He smirks to Pepper when he is tugging her yoga pants slowly.

“Oh…Tony…Please…”

He doesn’t have mercy. His moves are so slow. She runs her fingers to his soft dark hair. His lips are on her skin. Then he is already there… He slips her lace panties and starts to eat her out. She feels very thirsty and swallows hard.

“Tony….”

His tongue in her clit.

“Omg…Don’t….Don’t stop….”

She is so close…

“Please…”

His fingers are in her mouth. Then he looks at her with a charming smile.

“I know you miss my mouth, Pep.”

She nods.

“Maybe you should forgive me, huh?”

Then Pepper opens her eyes. She is in her bed in Hera’s house. _What the hell was it? Is that a dream? Why I dream about him?_ Pepper swallows hard. She is on the bed, alone. She bites her lips when she thinks the dream. Then she gets up and takes a hot shower to mundify.

Pepper goes downstairs with her business look when Hera is eating her sandwich.

“Good morning, Hera.” She takes a cup of coffee. Hera doesn’t give an answer to her but gazes at her.

“What?”

“Nothing.” She sinks her teeth into her sandwich.

“OK. There is something. What’s going on?”

“Well…” She unhands her sandwich. “ There is a kid, you know it right?”

“Yes?” She answers with trying to get it.

“Look, I am your sister, aren’t I? You can talk with me anything!”

“I know that, Hera.”

“Nice. When was the last time you had sex with someone?”

“What…Why…” She glows and stutters.

“Because your voice was everywhere along the night. I think it was a wet dream. Sister, you need to have sex, immediately.”

“Did I scream?” She looks confused.

“Not so much. But Edward has asked me what was it… I said you have a…”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Of course I didn’t. Let me finish! You had a nightmare about Tony.”

She breathes out. Two best friends sit down without talking for a while.

“Are you still in love with him, aren’t you?” Hera asks her with a smile. “I promise I am not going to judge you….”

“No. I am not.”

“Well…Maybe not but you screamed his name, again and again.”

“Hush!” Pepper frowns.

“Maybe you should be friends with benefits until you get over him?”

“Hera! Hush!!!”

“Why? I think it is…”

“OK. I am going to work.”

When Pepper gets out of the house, she can hear Hera’s laugh.

\------------------------------------------------------------  
  


When Pepper gets into the building, the elevator’s door is nearly closed. She doesn’t move fast because she thinks it has already moved but someone holds it for her. Tony looks her over his Raybans and smiles.

“Thank you.” Pepper smiles kindly but she would rather miss it. After the wet dream, her last desire is being in a little area with Tony. _Whatever… He is going to look at only doors._ But he isn’t. He leans back to the elevator's wall and stares Pepper and her business look.

“I like to see you in a dress but white suits with a skirt make you seductive than usual.”

She doesn’t answer him.

“Well, someone is in her bad mood.”

She doesn’t answer it, either. _Come on…What is wrong with the elevator? It is damn slow._

“So…How do I look like? Come on Pepper. I have an appointment with the Russians. Leave a comment.” When she glances at him, she notices he wears a brown suit with a white shirt.

“You look nice.”

“No. You didn’t look at me!”

“I did.” _The elevator is hot._ Tony puts his hand to her shoulder and turns her to himself.

“I need a realistic comment.”

“You look…” He has just shaved. “Did you shave your beard?” She is stupefied.

“Do you like it?” Tony smirk to her. “Or Nah?”

“I…do not know…really…”

“I know you miss my mouth, Pep.” _Am I hallucinating?_ She confuses because of his words. His words were exactly the same in her dreams.

“No. I… don't.” She turns to buttons and presses the button which is already pressed by Tony.

“So…If I kiss you, you are going to push me away?”

“Did you speak with Hera?!” She asks him disbelievingly.

“No. But I think I should…”

Then the elevator’s door opens… _Thanks to God._

\-------------------------------------------------------  
  


Message from Hera: Are you still mad at me Gigi?

Message to Hera: No.

Message from Hera: So. You can look at these then!

(Pepper opens the link and there are five men in underwear ) She gapes but she closes it immediately.

Message to Hera: I am not looking for a date!

Message from Hera: They aren’t, either! *smiles* *eggplant* *sweat*

Message to Hera: STOP.

An employee from the R&D is presenting new energy systems to Russians. Pepper turns off her mobile phone and pays attention to her. But her mobile phone vibrates.

Messages from Tony: From who?

She looks at Tony weirdly and signifies to the presentation. But he doesn’t interest in the presentation. He lours and sends a new message.

Message from Tony: Do I need to hack you?

Message from Tony: ??

Message to Tony: Don’t dare.

Message from Tony: Then from who?

Message to Tony: Mr. THIS IS NOT FUCKING YOUR BUSINESS. (Seen by Tony five minutes ago.)

He still looks at his phone and writes something.

Message to Tony: It was Hera.

Message from Tony: See. It was not that hard.

Message from Tony: Have dinner with me?

Message to Tony: No.

Message from Tony: *grumpy face*

Then he pockets his phone and looks at the presentation. The researcher finishes her presentation. She smiles at Tony and Tony winks at her. It doesn’t look like a flirt but… When Tony is the subject, Pepper never would be sure. She frowns… How old is she? 25 or less?

“I do like the presentation.” The CEO of Russian company talks. He has fair-skinned and blue eyes. He looks at Pepper and smiles.

“But there is a problem with the area. The miss... Sorry, what was your name?” He asks to the presentation.

“I am Lizzy Rewor.”

“Miss Reword, the mentioned area is already used by the USA government.”

“Yes, When Mr. Stark and I have prepared the presentation, we also noticed that…” Pepper doesn’t believe her ears. He asks for forgiveness but also has his fling. And again, _HOW OLD IS SHE?_

“It is on me, Jacob.” Tony talks. “I am working on it. Today’s topic is machined, then the area is done.”

“So… We have a deal.” Jacob shakes Tony’s hand first, then gets he reaches forth to Pepper. When Pepper and Jacob have a talk, Tony draws a Russian investor into the talk. _What are they going to talk about? Why you smile to him, Pepper?_ Then finally, Tony gets around her.

“Then I’ll get you at 9 P.M?” Jacob asks.

“It’s a date.” Pepper replies and Jacob smiles.

“What is going on?”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Stark,” Jacob says but his eyes are still on Pepper.

“Are you going to date with him?” He asks surprisingly to her. Pepper doesn’t answer to him and leaves the meeting room. Tony swallows hard.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

In Hera’s home, Pepper is going to prepare for the date but Hera is happier than Pepper.

“I don’t believe you! Finally, you are in the game! Again!”

“Yes. But come on he is already here. Finish my make-up.” She rushes Hera but rushing Hera does not block her mouth so she continues to talk.

“Don’t be nervous! Don’t be a prude! And the last rule... Don’t talk about your ex.”

“What are you doing here?” Pepper and Hera flinch with a voice. Edward looks at them with his innocent eyes. “Are you going to fun?”

“Yes.” Pepper holds Edward with her open arms.

“With someone?” Edward frowns.

“Yes.”

“Is he handsome?”

“No. It is not more handsome than you.” Pepper smiles to Edward. He nods. “OK.”

But after a few hours later, Jacob hasn’t still come to pick Pepper. She has called to him.

“Hey, where are you?” She asks Jacob kindly.

“I am at my hotel. Why?”

“I think we had a date, hadn’t we?” Pepper frowns.

“Your P.A called me and she said you changed your mind? It is a little bit weird. I need to go.”

Pepper is shocked because her assistance is a man, not a woman. Then she figures out, it was Tony.

“What did happen, Gigi?” Hera asks with curiosity.

“Tony… canceled my date.”

“What?”

“I will back.”

“Where are you going to…”

Pepper throws on her coat and goes to Tony.

\------------------------------------------------  
Pepper asks Tony’s new house to Clint and knocks the door with her all anger. When the door is opening, Pepper gets into the living room without the wait.

“What is wrong with you?!” She yells him then turns to him. He is standing naked except the towel around his waist. She gapes at gape with astonishment.

“What is going on?” His hair is still wet. She thinks he is probably with the girl in the Stark Industries or… someone.

“I… I am sorry to interrupt your fun!” She stammers but also still glares at him.

“That’s okay.” He says and looks at Pepper. She wears a blue tight dress inside of her white coat. “You look beautiful as always.” He bites his lips. “Do you want anything to drink? I have unopen wine from France. Pink, I guess.”

Why he behaves in an easy fashion? “I am here to say something then you can continue your… what were you doing before I came.” Pepper says to him.

“I took a shower.” He replies to her imperceptively. His living room is smaller than his previous house and there are L shaped couches in front of the fireplace. “Then you knocked on the door. What happens Peps?” he completes his sentence.

“You know what happens! ” She tries to keep her eyes on Tony’s face but it is really hard. His washboard abs look more shaped than before and he has some scars on his stomach which are new. “You canceled my date, Tony.”

“Yes, I did.” He answers clearly. “And I am not going to apologize for that.”

“How dare?! We are not together! I cannot ask you about your partners, can I? Can I ask you what is going on with you and ….Lizzy?”

He looks like more young without his mustache. Pepper tries to focus on her subject.

“Lizzy?” He asks her when he gets closer to her. And his smell makes everything harder.

“Don’t act like don’t know her.”

“Yes. I know her. She is my student.” He pulls off her jacket and she let him.

“Do you become a teacher in five years?”

“Not really.” He smiles at Pepper. “If you do wanna know, I can tell you all the story.”

“Which I don’t wanna know!”

“Then you should know that… She is much younger than me.”

Pepper laughs. “So you became an ethical person?”

“No, you are right. It isn’t a problem.”

“Whatever! I don't wanna know…” She passes him and walks to the door but Tony holds her arm.

“Problem is I am in love with you.”

“Don’t Tony… You said you are sorry and everything is fixed? No. We’ve done. Please stay away from my personal life.” She cuts off him. He pulls her to himself.

“Let me go!”

His lips are so close to hers.

“Do you really want to get away from me?” He whispers to her. “Say yes and I am never going to be in your life again. You have my word.”

She swallows hard and opens her mouths to answer him but she couldn’t because Tony kisses her with passion and Pepper kisses him back with anger. She can feel his wet hair in her palm. She drops her bag from her hand. He bites her lips when he grips her ass tightly.

“Tony…” She moans and he replies to her with a groan. She can feel his lips on her neck. Tony can feel his erection starting to grow and starting to ache. He moves her to his bedroom without broke their kissing. Then finally they broke the kissing and unzip her dress. He kisses her shoulders. Pepper turns her face to him and bites his bottom lip. Pepper pushes him the bed and bestrides him. She can feel his dick and goes down with kissing his chest. Before he rolls her over, he lets free her breasts. Then he licks her nipples. She moans with pleasure and pain. He goes down and tears her panties away. At that moment, it isn’t important for both of them. He is eating her out.

“I miss your taste…” Tony moans to her. Pepper jolts and smiles slyly.

“Surprisingly.” She moans to her.

“Not at all. You are perfect for me…” She feels him on her g-spot and then his mouth as on her pussy and his fingers are inside of her.

“You are so wet…Fuck!” She pulls her knees back and tilts her hips up. He knows that move...

“Tooooony…” She screams his name and pants.

“Oh god…. Please…. Tony! Don’t stop.”

When she reached the orgasm, Tony moves and kisses her. She can taste herself in his mouth. “You make me…Oh, Pepper…” Tony doesn’t wear a towel anymore. She can feel his dick on her skin.

“Give it to me…” She moans.

“What? Say it to me, Pep.” Pepper breaths deeply. If she says to want him, it could be a confession? Tony cherishes dearly. She can see the passion and the wish in his hazel eyes. She kisses his lips.

“I want you… Inside me…” She says quietly.

“As you wish!” He takes lube from her pussy and lubes himself with. He is on kneels and slides inside her. She is tighter than he remembered. “Oh…Fuck...You are so tight! Oh god… Pepper… I miss you… so much.”

She bites her lips to not scream but he kisses her. “Scream… You are… At home…” He starts to move slowly. Her nails scratch his skin.

“Yes…” She moans and breathes. “Harder, Tony…” Her head back and she looks at him briefly when Tony pumps her. Tony swallows hard.

“I love my name in your mouth.”

“Shut up and fuck me harder!” She orders him.

“Don’t rush…” His dick slides in and out her clit but he moves faster than before.

“Yes…Yes…God…Tony…Jesus….” Her nails prick his back. And she starts to shake with pleasure.

“FUCKpeppperIAMgonnaAHYEAHHRHGS.” Then after Tony grunts to reach his orgasm. He slumps and he pulls out his dick of her. She doesn’t know what is she going to do… She couldn’t look at Tony but she smiles with satisfaction.

They lay down for a while…Then Pepper fells his hand is on her. She misses his… She didn’t want to forgive him, easily. Then he starts to kiss her body again. She closes her eyes for a while then gets up.

“Where are you going?” He asks gently.

“To my home…” She takes her pantie from the floor. “Come on Tony. Did you tear away my pantie?!”

He shrugs. “Don’t go… I miss you a lot…”

“Don’t be dramatic.” Her voice is cold when she wears her dress.

“What does it mean?” Tony looks confused.

“You took your want, didn’t you?” She said. “You wanted to have sex with me. So you got it. You could turn back your business, Tony.”

“So…It was just…For me?”

“To keep you away, yes.”

Tony feels his chest is heavy because he thought they were going to be alright and she prepares to leave. He cannot let her go _, again_ so gets up and holds her arms gently.

“I know you need time to forgive me. But… Honey… I need you more than ever. We…”

“No no … There is no ‘we’. Tony, you reach your aim. You are still handsome and gorgeous.” She signifies his dick. “You screwed me. It was nice…No…It was amazing. Then let’s move. Okay?”

Tony feels sick. _Fuck. I need her… It is harder than before because I know what am I going to lose._ He works on his jaw.

“What happened honey?” She asks him fakely. “I didn’t hurt your feelings, did I?”

“Do you want to hurt me?” Tony squints at Pepper and shows his heart. “It is all your hon. Broke it to million pieces and throw away. I don't fucking care…”

Pepper hesitates to his words. _Is there any possibility to could he change?_ She does not let him inside of her heart, again.

Pepper rolls her eyes and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment to let me know what do you think about the episode.


	4. Narcissus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tony and Pepper's sex, Pepper's feelings are complicated but anger still occurs. Tony needs to attend a meeting with the Avengers. Can be able to Pepper and Tony's broke the ices between them?

**Episode 4**

> **The author:** _Hey! I know, I know that you all thought I forgot the story, didn’t you? Well, I did not forget. The previous few months had some hard situations for my life. But I am here with a new episode of The Mistake. Warning! I am still not native in English (LOL) so probably you might face some grammar mistakes. After you read, please show me your reactions and ideas in comment-area._
> 
> _P.s: I will try to harmonize the story with music suggestions. I hope you will like it._

* * *

> **Song for Tony's feelings:** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EelANcuLVLY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EelANcuLVLY)  
>  _**Translate Song:<https://lyricstranslate.com/en/%CF%84%CE%B9-%CF%83%CF%84%CE%B1%CF%85%CF%81%CF%8C-%CE%BA%CE%BF%CF%85%CE%B2%CE%B1%CE%BB%CE%AC%CF%89-what-kind-cross-do-i-carry.html>**_

The night is not restful for neither Tony nor Pepper. After Pepper leaves the penthouse, Tony takes a cold shower to pull himself together and wears grey sweatpants and a black shirt. Then he has himself a glass Bourbon and sits music stool. But he does not feel joy as much as playing Gioacchino Rossini or sadness as much as playing Bach. He touches the ivories with his fingertips without harmony.

“J, are you awake?” Tony mumps to Jarvis.

“For you, always sir.”

Then Tony thinks to call someone but who? Even if he wants to talk with Clint, he feels little about a teenage boy who falls in love for the first time in his life. He cannot ask him what to do, can he? He can but he does not want it because the topic is about Pepper. And she is the single person who keeps to himself. He swigs Bourbon and walks his room back. When he lies down his bed, he realizes that his bed smells like her. He puts his head to her pillow and starts to think about previous hours. Can’t she really have known Tony to think he just wanted to get her into his bed?

* * *

> **Songs for Pepper's feelings** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2A5w-1faqI>

When Pepper gets Hera’s home, she is praying for Edward, especially Hera is sleeping. Thanks to it are so late, she gets her room without getting caught by someone. She takes her dress off and drives to her bathroom for taking shower.

The water is as hot as if to clear Tony’s marks on her skin but any a drop of water makes her remember that she lost her control over her feelings. It happened too easily. Where was the all pain, shedding, and damnation for five years? Pepper made an effort to not turn their sex to make love. It should be just sex, nothing more. But also she felt that Tony’s every touch was burning with longing. To resign herself to love for Tony is hurting her soul even if she still has ashes of their love in the deepest place of her heart. It is not a novel or a movie. Every single pain cannot be forgiven with flowers and sweet lies. Right? She cannot forgive him. She gets out of the shower and dresses her bedgown. If it cannot be forgiven… why she… why she still thinks about their sex? Maybe she did not sleep for someone for a while. But what about think on his soft lips and smell? Well… Probably just for being horny. And she slept with.. no.. she screwed with him to obtain him let her go. It is just some ashes but nothing more. The fire goes out when she saw him with another woman. Contrary to it is impossible. Pepper has too much pride for it. Like her favorite book character Darcy.

* * *

The next day, Pepper goes to work a little earlier than her usual time. Because she does not want to face with Hera, yet. She hates to keep secret from her best friend but she knows that Hera never like Tony and she is right. When Pepper was his PA, she was ready to fall in love with him and every single movement broke her heart. Then finally they were dating, well, you all know the story. In this time, yellow narcissus is not on her desk. It is strange for her in the beginning. Does she know that Tony will eventually let her go but after yesterday night? Is it that fast? Well, why not? He is a playboy... She had sent lots of flowers to lots of women when she was his PA, right. He is not different from Narcissus so he is a rogue in his love. He is not able to love someone. All of these thoughts make her happy, her decisions are right! Her doubts disappear suddenly. Then she starts to work on Avengers file as she promised to Mr. Thompson.

* * *

It is seven a.m. when Tony wakes up. Today, Avengers has a meeting with Shield director in Avengers’ secret mansion. Ever since Pepper returns to New York, Avengers leave Tony in peace except for Clint, but he is already taking advantage of being the best friend of Tony. Tony sees their support so he did not reject Steve’s request for attending today’s meeting. Nevertheless, when he gets into Original Six’s meeting room, they are already there.

“Look who’s here,” Natasha says without hiding the irony in her voice. “Finally, Pepper kicked your ass out of the love war, huh? Well, it is normal because you are late, idiot.”

Tony looks to Natasha. He knows Natasha is always team Pepper in the war. When Tony sits the chair and leans his back, he speaks.

“Thank you, Barton. Is there anyone who did not know anything about my life?”

“Sorry Tone. But… Hey! I was trying to protect your feelings!”

“Thanks, let me remind you to sabotage one of your new arrows!” Tony grumbles. Bruce touches his glasses and speaks with his calm voice tone.

“Don’t be mad at Clinton. He tries to make us leave you alone for a while. And Natasha is right, the war is for love which you are even late. I wish I had…”

There is a silence to let Bruce finish his sentence but he doesn’t. Tony can understand why he hesitates after his experience for five years. He tried hard to act as he got over her when Pepper was not New York. But now… _Was Shakespeare right?_ _**He jests at scars that never felt a wound**. _If Pepper knows that she made him read Romeo and Juliette, she would be proud of him. Right? He reminds himself why he is here so takes a deep breath and looks around. Even if Steve is in the room, he is speechless which is weird for them. Steve and Tony always argue because they have different perspectives on anything but also they know each other well. In the beginning, Tony hated Steve for Howard’s mistakes. Whenever he kept an approval from his father, Howard always compared him with Steve. After Steve was lost, Howard started to drink more and became a more grumpy man than ever. Tony heard that Howard felt like he lost a son but also Tony was his son! But after he meets with Steve, he sees Howard’s point. Steve is like Tony’s big brother. When he learned why Tony hated himself, he apologized to Tony for Howard. So, yeah, Steve is like his big brother who should know everything important lastly. So, he knows every people in the room, they are upset but Steve is more upset than others.

“Is the news that bad? Who will attack this time, baby Hitler?”

Everyone laughs at the joke except Steve. Well, something is really bad.

“Baby Mussolini, then?”

Tony is staring at Steve’s face which has not any movement.

“Tony, please. It is really important.” His voice is bossier than ever. When Steve walks to the meeting table, Tony realizes that his shirt was dirty. This means there is an Avengers problem and Steve’s personal problem.

“I was reading the final reports, we have an important problem.”

“Wait,” Tony said. “Where is Fury?”

Everyone looks at each other.

* * *

Pepper is still working on the Avengers file. Mr. Thompson was not right but also not wrong. Avengers have really big expenses. Then her door is knocked and her PA, Harry gets into her office.

“Are you going to launch, Miss Potts?”

“Oh, has it already been noon?”

“Yes, Miss Potts.” He smiles at her softly.

“No. I have to work on the case, but you can… Thank you, Harry.”

Harry nods and leaves the office. She had hired Harry while she was working at Hammer Industries in Boston. Working at Hammer Industries was a nightmare even Justin Hammer is in jail. But she needed to move Newyork away, after Tony’s betrayal and the… whatever. Harry makes Pepper remind herself. He is a gentleman, quiet, hardworking, and handsome guy. She sees a gaze in his eyes and reminds her gaze to Tony. Well… It was in the past. Fifteen minutes later, her door is knocked and Harry gets into her office with some meal box from Pepper’s favorite restaurant.

“You are earlier, Harry.” Pepper says while her eyebrows shapes ‘v’ slightly.

“Well, it’s been only ten days since we started to work in Stark Industries but you have already started working harder than Boston.”

Pepper smiles to his kind thought.

“Thank you, Harry.” She says when Harry puts the box on the meeting table in her office. While he gets ready to leave her office, Pepper speaks softly.

“Why can’t you eat your launch with me? We can chat.”

Harry glances at her and drives to the meeting table. They start to eat their launch and talk about it around.

“So do you like NewYork?” Pepper asks him kindly.

“Yeah, It is a magical city. But honestly, I never think you are going to accept Stark’s offer.”

“Oh…” She frowns softly. “Why?”

Harry shugs like a kid. “I don’t know… You know.”

“You are talking about Tony.” He realizes that she is starting to close the door for a while then shakes her head slowly.

“Sorry, I don’t wanna make you upset.”

“I accept to work in Stark because it is already over, Harry. Stark and I have… only… business connection. That’s it. Tell me about Yale! Are you still talking with your professors? I like Mrs. Quin.”

* * *

When the Avengers’ meeting is over, no one is cheerful, especially Tony. The strategic plan is discussed but not decided yet. They need more research and also alternative plans. Moreover, nothing is certain.

It is 2 p.m., he probably skips the launch break of Pepper. He hoped to see her after yesterday night. He needs her even if the Avengers’ case is indirectly about her, he needs her more than ever. He remembers the fear, after five years. The scariest thing about missions is protecting Pepper even if she is not her girlfriend, anymore.

When he drives to his office, he realizes that her annoying PA, Henry is not his desk so he might have a chance to see her. When he opens the door without knocking, Pepper and Henry -or Holmes- are eating something and having a conversation. He realizes that Pepper laughs so hard. Tony remembers how much miss her hoot of laughter, then she sees Tony. And her smile disappears. It is an enlightening moment for him that he never sees her hoot of laughter after she came back to Stark Industries. It makes him angry. Does she have lots of rights to broke his own heart but wasn’t that a lot of punishment?

“Mr. Stark,” she says in a distant voice. Harry seems to not know what should he do.

“We need to talk, Pepper.”

“I am not available but… We can talk later.” It is not a punishment for Tony. Pepper is trying to keep her distance good for her heart and her position in the company.

Harry smiles at Tony but then he realizes that Tony is staring at him with anger. It is confusing for Harry because Pepper says the thing between them is only work, but no one can look at that for work.

“I was at Avengers. We REALLY need to talk, Pepper.” Tony talks rigorously. Ok. She knows it is not a good thing.

“Thanks for the meal, Harry. Could you give us a moment?”

“Of course, Miss Potts.” Harry nods slowly and leaves the office. When he is leaving the office, Tony is standing with his hands in his pockets. Pepper drives to her desk.

“I am listening.”

“Are you interest in your PA?” His voice is like swearing.

“It is not your business.”

“It is not professional.”

“Well, we are not professional too.” Pepper objects to him even if there is nothing between Harry and Pepper. Pepper’s heart is not ready for anyone, especially after yesterday's night. Tony is more silent than usual but she knows the thing on his eyes. So she doesn’t want to make it a big deal.

“Normal people can share lunch without aiming screw anyone, Tony.”

Well, she has a point. Also… The Russian Jacob asked her date which canceled by Tony. If they have feelings, she didn’t accept it, right? He brings his shoulders down.

“If your interrogation is over, tell the Avengers."

“It is not over. But… Avengers is more important right now, yes.” He takes a deep breath and sits the seat in front of her desk.

“Justin Hammer escaped the jail.”

“What? How?”

He moved his jaw. “I don’t know. We don’t know. Steve thinks that The Butcher helped him.”

Pepper’s eyes are opened widely. “The butcher? The drug cartel one. I don’t get it. Didn’t you get him before?”

“No. I mean… We found a burned body and his DNA and according to the reports it belongs to him but now... It was a fake death.”

“Oh…” Pepper takes a breath. “But still… I don’t understand why-“

“Justin has some documents about Shield. I think he stole it in Expo 2010. But he didn’t use it because Nathasha and you caught him. But when he escapes, we already lost 3 agents.

“When you say lost…”

“We found their dead body.”

Dead… Pepper’s body shakes with a familiar feeling; scaring. For tony, herself, Edward, and other people who Pepper never knows…

“How can help you? I am ready to help you, Tony.” This tone belongs to the old-Pepper.

“Do you remember anything weird while you were working for Justin?”

He stands up and gets close to the window which is near to Pepper.

“Everything… I mean come on Tony, there is Justin’s company. Nothing is usual in there... People use flat round stone inside of the elevator.”

They look at each other and smile.

“Yeah, you are right. But if you remember something, tell me. But please don’t use the phone or text.”

“Yes.”

Tony leans to her desk and stares at her.

“And be careful, okay. And control your annoying best friend.”

Pepper cannot help herself and laughs. “It is not that easy.”

“Yeah, I know. Oh, what about we send her for the butcher? I promise he will give himself in.”

“Ok. It is enough. I know you don’t like each other but it is not funny.”

“I think it is but… You are the boss, Miss Potts.”

After a minute of silence, Pepper takes a deep breath.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Tony leans to her face.

“You stopped to send flowers.”

“Oh…” Tony smiles big. “Don’t thank me because I didn’t stop.” He put his hand into his waistcoat pocket and takes off a white rose and put her desk. “Narcissus is like… I know I am.. I was so similar to him. But I am not. Not anymore, Pep. Maybe I am not a Romeo, too. More like Elizabeth in Pride and Prejudice, huh?”

Pepper lifts her eyebrows openmouthed. But she cannot say anything.

“I have lots of prejudice about love and myself so I broke your heart. But it doesn’t mean I don’t love you. So…Before you kick me out of your room, I need to go and handle the Butcher problem.”

Tony smirks her softly and leave the office when Pepper’s broken heart is bleeding. She is almost going to have a nervous breakdown. How could he… How dare!? White rose…

“Bastard.”

* * *

In the evening, while Pepper and Hera are sitting in the garden watching Edward who is playing with Hera’s dog, Lucky, Pepper starts to tell the last two days to Hera. She listens to her best friend, Pepper, until she finishes her words.

“I don’t know… I really don’t know, Gigi. I don’t like Tony because he made you upset a lot and I cannot know your true feelings for him. It is your war inside you. If you would be in Boston, I would support my previous arguments but… He is a superhero and… I never think that I am going to say it but… Are you sure to still keep him as a secret from Tony?”

Pepper wraps the pillow on her.

“I am scaring,” Pepper confesses quietly. “Tell me your day. How was university? And the mysterious man.”

Hera smiles widely. “I am going to prepare an exam and… His name is Clinton. I know it is such a politician's name, right.” Pepper and Hera laugh loudly. “He always comes to see me after my class, as a teenage boy. He is childish but also something deep feelings in his blue eyes…”

“Blue eyes… Someone is in love, huh?” Pepper mugs with Hera.

“No!”

“NO?” Pepper screams with a laugh.

“Ok. Maybe… Just shut up!” Hera pushes her then smiles.

“I wanna meet with him. If he stole my best friend- sister’s heart, I have to meet with him.”

Hera plays with her own hair. “He wants it too. And also he has a big brother. Maybe we can meet two weeks later?”

Pepper frowns suddenly. “Two weeks later? Why?”

“He is a marketing staff so he has to be in a seminar for two weeks but when he’ll come back. It is on our planning list.”

Pepper smiles at her best friend and hugs. When Edward sees his mother and his aunt are hugging he runs to them.

“I want to hug, too!”

“Come here, hugger!


End file.
